Rain, Coffee, and Roller Skating
by Ashley Sky
Summary: GoGo and Tadashi both enjoy each other's company more than they are willing to admit. While they bond over successful inventions and warm beverages, Tadashi remains the caring nerd that he is, while GoGo remains in denial. (This is a Tomodashi story) [GoGo, Tadashi Hamada]


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I just watched Big Hero 6, and read a few fanfics for it. Some of the other Tomodashi stories inspired me to write one, too. I hope you like it! This story is mainly just practice. I've never written romance before; I just wanted to test the waters. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

If GoGo had to wait any longer, she was going to explode.

She was stuck at one of the many conventions that the university held once every few months. Students would set up a booths, and teachers and students alike would mill around and critique each other's work. GoGo had been pretty excited to show her new wheels. The only downside was waiting so long for it to begin.

"Since this is taking so long to start, why don't you begin by practicing on me first?" Tadashi suggested. GoGo turned her head towards him and gave a nod of assent.

"Why did you decide to create this design for a bike?"

"It's faster," GoGo replied simply.

"How has your project been going so far?" Tadashi prompted.

"It's fast, but not fast enough."

"How would you like to alter it to make it better?"

"Make it faster."

Tadashi groaned a little but smiled. "Really, GoGo, you're going to have to give a more complete answer than that."

He was kind of cute when he smiled like that, with his deep brown eyes and-_Wait, what? _

GoGo paused to come up with a better answer, but instead struggled to steady her heartbeat and to ignore the sudden thoughts that had come to mind.

_Stupid,_ she thought to herself. _I'm just acting stupid._

She snapped her attention back to the conversation. "I'm trying to reduce the friction of the air molecules, and also adjust its center of gravity. Happy?" GoGo said, raising her eyebrows. Tadashi nodded, now inspecting one of her wheels, giving it a little spin.

"Not bad, actually. Just a few adjustments...," Tadashi mumbled, trailing off. GoGo took that as a compliment.

"What about you, nerd?" she questioned. He straightened up and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would ask. I'm working on Baymax. He's a personal health care robot." GoGo nodded for him to continue. "He has built-in sensors and treatments, almost anything you can think of! I really hope he can help a lot of people."

"Like who?" GoGo winced internally at her question.

Tadashi looked up and smiled a little. "Hiro, my little brother, first of all."

"Why, is he hurt?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled. "Not physically." GoGo mentally hit herself, remembering that his parents had died in a car accident when he was only a kid.

"Oh..." she muttered. "I'm really sorry." Tadashi looked down, sighing.

Her hand accidentally brushed his as she placed it on the table, and she jerked it back, hoping Tadashi hadn't felt it.

"No, it's ok," Tadashi replied. "I-" The loudspeakers crackled, interrupting his sentence. He brightened up and grinned in excitement at GoGo. Her heart melted a little at his smile before she mentally slapped herself. She really needed to get rid of these feelings before they ruined her sanity.

As the announcer thanked everyone for coming, she spotted Honey Lemon wheeling a large cart towards them, topped with beakers, test tubes, and an odd black ball. The speed at which she was going was probably too fast to be safe- -not that GoGo disapproved.

"Excuse meee!" she cried as her cart wobbled back and forth between the stands.

"Woah!" Tadashi exclaimed as her cart ran over a crack. One of her beakers nearly tumbled off before Tadashi reached out and steadied it.

"Thanks!" Honey Lemon beamed. She walked a little further before parking her cart into the space next to GoGo's booth. As Honey Lemon stacked all her test tubes onto the table, she gave her a meaningful look.

"Have you been taking advantage of this time?" she asked quietly, raising her eyebrows. Confused, GoGo peered back at her.

"What?"

Honey Lemon winked and nodded her head in Tadashi's direction. Leaning in, she said, "GoGo, you really should give him a chance. You guys would be the perfect couple!"

"WHAT?" GoGo shoved away from her, knocking over a beaker. No, she didn't think of him in that way. She couldn't think of him in that way.

"Careful!" Honey Lemon cried, catching the beaker. GoGo turned pointedly and refused to talk to her. "Come on, GoGo! Just this once!" Honey Lemon pleaded. GoGo continued to ignore her.

Tadashi walked over, eyeing all the beakers filled with a bright pink liquid. "Is something the matter?" GoGo shook her head furiously, annoyed that she made such a big deal out of Honey Lemon's statement.

"So I just imagined that ruckus?" Tadashi teased. GoGo huffed and blew a large bubble in her annoyance. She hoped he couldn't see the pink blush she felt creeping up her cheeks and threatening to cover her entire face. Since when did this happen around him? It must have been Honey Lemon's statement from earlier.

She promptly forced Honey Lemon's nagging voice out of her mind.

* * *

"GoGo!" Tadashi called. She gave him a two fingered salute and turned back to her latest dud. Always not fast enough.

"GoGo!" he said, breathless. He looked like he ran all the way over to the lab.

"What, Tadashi? It's seven in the morning on a Saturday," she added for good measure.

"Baymax," he panted. "I wanted to show everyone, but I guess you're the only one here."

GoGo rolled her eyes. As if anyone else was ever here at this time of the week.

"I finally got him to work! I was hoping to test him on others to see if that would work, too." GoGo raised her eyebrows, nodding at him. "Here-" he handed over a red, lumpy bag. Grabbing the bag with one hand, she felt it slip through her fingers.

"Ow!" The bag dropped onto her foot. She definitely had not expected it to be that heavy.

Tadashi furrowed his brows in concern, but GoGo waved him off.

Suddenly, the red bag opened, and a white _thing_ inside started expanding.

"What is this, a giant marshmallow?" she asked, incredulous. Tadashi shook his head, tilting his head at the large inflating object to direct her attention back towards it.

"Just watch!"

The giant marshmallow soon grew into a large puffy robot, complete with two black circles for eyes and a straight line connecting them.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare robot. On a scale of one to ten, please rate your pain." The robot recited. GoGo rolled her eyes, acting unamused.

"A zero." GoGo blew a bubble and leaned back against her chair. Baymax shuffled forward a step.

"Initiating scan."

"Wha-no! It's fine!" GoGo dodged behind Tadashi, who stumbled, surprised. Baymax shuffled forward another step, scanning the room before halting.

"Very well. Have a lollipop," Baymax answered, stiffly raising an arm. Between two puffy fingers was a cherry lollipop, which GoGo took. She removed her gum and replaced it with the candy.

"So, how is it?" Tadashi asked excitedly. He was kind of cute when he was excited. GoGo mentally kicked herself. Where were all these thoughts coming from?

"The lollipop? Not bad." GoGo smirked.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, and GoGo decided to go easy on him just this once. "Baymax is pretty cool. Where does he store all those lollipops?"

Tadashi smiled. "He only has a few," he replied.

GoGo raised an eyebrow. "So I should have given this one back." She plucked the lollipop out of her mouth by the paper stem and pointed it at him.

"No, no, keep it," replied Tadashi, a bit flustered. GoGo shrugged and licked it again.

"I can only deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care," said Baymax, directing GoGo's attention back towards him. She nodded towards the bot.

"I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax promptly turned around, deflating into the red box.

Tadashi's eyes widened with excitement again. "It worked! I can't believe it!" He turned around to GoGo, and just as she was thinking about how amazing his chocolate brown eyes looked when he was excited about something, she was enveloped in a celebratory hug.

She let out a small gasp as her heart quickened its pace so much she was afraid it would tire itself out. Her brain froze, and the lollipop she was holding dropped to the ground in her surprise. She breathed in the smell of soap, and of coffee, and just a bit of engine oil. Her eyes closed slightly as she soaked in his warmth. She wanted to stay in his embrace, for forever, and...

Her logical side snapped back awake again.

Regaining control over her limbs, she shoved him backwards, sending him toppling over a cardboard box.

"Ow!" His head banged against the table leg as his eyes widened, flicking upwards towards GoGo's face. She kept her expression unreadable, and just a little bit annoyed. He didn't seem to be very hurt, so she stomped down her concern.

"What were you thinking, Hamada?!" Was she just imagining it, or was his face a bit pink?

"I'm sorry, I-" He was interrupted by a mechanical voice.

"Hello, Tadashi. I heard a cry of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I-um," Tadashi stammered as GoGo swiftly bent down, tossing the lollipop she had dropped into the nearby waste can.

"Initializing scan."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Wait-No!" He jumped up, leaping towards Baymax.

"Scan complete." Tadashi whacked his forehead with his palm, sinking into the chair next to GoGo.

"I give up," he muttered.

"There is heat around the facial area, and a general increase in heart rate. Diagnosis: overreaction towards environmental stimuli. I suggest you take three deep breaths," Baymax proclaimed in his robotic voice. GoGo couldn't deny it now. His face was definitely changing into a bright red color. It was a bit amusing.

"Take a deep breath with me," Baymax instructed. "In...Out...In...Out...," Tadashi groaned slightly and complied.

"I am satisfied with my care," Tadashi said tiredly afterwards. Baymax stepped back into his box. Tadashi slumped down further in his chair, rubbing his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry, GoGo," Tadashi said. He didn't expect to see what he saw when he looked up.

GoGo was doubled over in silent laughter. "You dork," she giggled. Gogo tried to suppress the laughter but found that she couldn't stop. Tadashi's lips quirked upward at the sight.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. Thanks for letting me test him out on you," Tadashi said.

GoGo nodded, unfolding another stick of gum. "No problem," she replied, straightening up from her laughter.

As he picked up the bag and made his way out of the lab, she found her eyes trailing his back. At the door, he turned back around and caught her.

She turned away when she felt her face heating up, but not before seeing him give her a final wave and a smile. She waved back without bothering to make eye contact again, and didn't turn around until the door shut with a click.

GoGo sighed, pressing her fingers onto her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. Great. She definitely did not need to be distracted from her work when she still hadn't even perfected her wheel yet. She needed to chase away these annoying feelings and forget about him.

* * *

"I'll be fine," she grumbled. "It's only a short way from here to my house." GoGo had just finished working on her bike for the day when it started to rain outside.

"Come on, GoGo!" he protested. "It's pouring out there! It's a shorter way to the Lucky Cat Cafe. You can stay there until it dies down. Plus, we have umbrellas there."

GoGo shook her head while yanking open the door of the lab. A gust of wind swept inside, blowing droplets of rain onto her jacket. Within seconds, her front was already partially soaked. She slammed the door shut and turned back around to Tadashi's hopeful face. Wait, hopeful? No, she thought. It was more like brotherly concern. He should feel concerned; they had worked in the same lab for two years.

"Fine," she grumbled. He walked over, picking up his umbrella and grinning when his eyes met hers.

"Here. You can hold this while I drive the moped." GoGo relented, even though she knew she could probably drive much faster than he.

She hopped on, clutching his waist to keep from falling off. The wind whipped around the umbrella as he drove on the busy streets. The wind tousled her hair and flapped her jacket. The rain fell harder and harder until she felt as if they were in the middle of a hurricane. Soon, it was as if there was no umbrella at all, she was so soaked, and she could tell Tadashi was, too. Oddly, she didn't really care. The rain was so refreshing, and the stinging wind cleared her head of all the frustration from her latest imperfect wheel.

A large bus honked by, splashing water around it onto the sidewalk and near them. Tadashi dove to the right to avoid it, and nearly tilted the moped over.

"Watch it, Hamada!" GoGo yelled as she clutched him tighter. He regained his balance and continued down the road, but GoGo didn't loosen her grip. Upon closer inspection, his face looked a bit more rosy than before, but that must have been because of the cold.

Within five minutes, they were at the cafe. GoGo felt just a tiny bit of disappointment as she stepped inside. It had been oddly fun riding with him in the drenching rain.

"Here, you can sit in this booth. My aunt will be here in a minute. I'm really sorry about the rain..." Tadashi muttered, embarrassed. GoGo waved him off as she wrung out her jacket. Tadashi walked off after mumbling another apology and removing his soaked cap from his head.

Just then, a little boy sped around the corner, clutching a broom. His shoes squeaked on the tile floor as he neared GoGo. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Who are you? And why did you lead my brother out in the rain?" he said, crossing his arms. GoGo's lips twitched. He must be Hiro.

"It was Tadashi's idea," she replied nonchalantly, unfolding a stick of gum.

Hiro looked confused for a second. "He told me never to do that or else I would catch a cold. Why doesn't he listen to his own advice?" GoGo shrugged and stuffed the gum into her mouth. Hiro, after seeing her reluctance to speak, gave up on the conversation.

GoGo hid a laugh as Hiro's eyes darted back towards the counter. Upon seeing no one there, he sped to the front and snatched up a packet of gummy bears, only to be caught in the act.

A woman with short, brown hair stepped into the room just in time to see him.

"Hiro! What did I say about the gummy bears?" She reprimanded.

Hiro lowered his head a little and mumbled, "Only until I was done sweeping." The woman nodded, and jerked her thumb back towards the middle of the cafe.

"Get to work," she said, but more gently this time. She navigated her way through the tables, clutching a plastic bag, until she reached GoGo. "Sorry about that." She waved her fingers towards Hiro. "But I got you a change of clothes. By the way, you can call me Cass. I'm guessing Tadashi already told you that I'm his aunt and the owner of this cafe." GoGo nodded, taking the bag from her, mumbling her thanks.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom in a bright pink shirt decorated with hearts, paired with fluorescent, orange shorts. She dumped her wet clothes next to her onto the seat unceremoniously, irked at Cass' taste in fashion.

Tadashi stepped into the room, also having changed. Luckily for him, his attire had remained presentable. Better than that, even.

"You look great in that outfit," he commented, interrupting her thoughts. GoGo ran forward and whacked his arm.

He rubbed at his arm, surprised. "No, I really meant it."

GoGo rolled her eyes and slumped back into her booth, wishing the rain would let up already. "Sure, Hamada." He was about to protest when she turned around to give him a small smirk. He smiled back.

"I heard you liked chocolate. Could I suggest one of the hot chocolates that we serve here? They're really great, even though I prefer the caramel frappuccinos."

GoGo shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm only staying here for a little while, anyway."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Really? It'll be on me!" he protested.

GoGo shook her head again and opened her mouth to reply when she hear a familiar voice.

"Tadashi! Could I have a little help here with the customers?" Cass' voice carried from the back of the room.

"Be there in a sec!" he yelled back. He turned back to GoGo. "Sorry, I've got to go now. When the rain clears up, you can just head back to your house." GoGo nodded, waving him away.

"I don't need you here, anyway. Go help your aunt." Tadashi nodded and walked away towards the counter. GoGo winced at her choice of words, but Tadashi wouldn't take it offensively, would he? He's too nice, always helping others and not himself. GoGo's lips twitched at the thought.

GoGo tried to think about her project, but her eyes couldn't help but stray back to Tadashi. His smiles and cheerful attitude made her smile as she watched him hand out cups of hot chocolate and freshly baked muffins. He moved with ease while helping out at the cafe, unlike whenever she saw him at the lab. Oddly, when she commented on his clumsiness to Honey Lemon, she peered at her suspiciously, stating that Tadashi didn't seem to be clumsy at all while working in his lab. GoGo was startled at Honey Lemon's disbelief. His clumsiness was as bright as day. She could see it whenever she walked into his work area!

Tadashi sped by once to drop off a cup of hot chocolate with plenty of marshmallows, despite her protests. By the time she stood up to hand it back towards him, he had already gone back to the counter. She sat down with her treat, sipping it quietly. It was actually quite delicious.

GoGo hadn't realized she was staring at Tadashi again until he turned to look at her, and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. Her face flushed as she tried to act unfazed, forcing her eyes to move away and focus on the pastries stacked next to him instead. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tadashi grin and wave before turning around.

She groaned, forcing him out of her mind. She chewed her gum furiously and turned her head towards the window to watch the rain droplets chase themselves down the glass.

When the rain cleared, she left without saying goodbye. Tadashi looked busy enough, anyway. There was no reason to distract him, no matter how much she wanted to see another one of his heart-warming smiles directed towards her. _Wait, what?_ Where did that thought come from? She mentally hit herself to pull herself out of her daze.

Honey Lemon's chirpy voice echoed in her head.

_Give him a chance! You guys would be the perfect couple._

She mentally whacked Honey Lemon, too.

* * *

"GoGo!"

"What?" she replied, miffed that Tadashi had interrupted her again in the middle of her work.

"Here-you left your clothes at the cafe." He handed over a plastic bag.

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning back to her bike.

"And you forgot to say 'bye'," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Ugh," she grumbled. Why would he care so much?

"Oh and," he said, looking a bit nervous. "Do you want to hang out this Saturday? Maybe skate at the park?"

Skating sounded like fun. "Sure," she replied, without really thinking.

Once he had stepped out of earshot, she heard a squeal from her left.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Honey Lemon jumped up excitedly, clasping GoGo's arm.

"Hear what?"

"That you two are going on a _date!_" Honey Lemon sang. The beam on her face was almost too bright to look at.

"What?" GoGo started. "We're n-"

"You don't have to hide anything from me," Honey Lemon told her, smiling. "I can't wait!" She danced around the lab, pouring test tubes' contents into beakers.

"No, Honey Lemon, we're really not," GoGo tried again.

"Oh, stop it, GoGo. Just be excited for once!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, nearly bouncing in anticipation. GoGo shook her head and gave up, popping another bubble. She took the screwdriver and twirled it around in her fingers. Really, they were just friends. Weren't they?

* * *

"Hi, GoGo!" Tadashi waved, jogging towards her from the other side of the park.

"Hi! I didn't know you roller skated," she replied. Tadashi shrugged. "My little brother wanted to, and so I had to learn to skate with him." GoGo grinned, remembering Hiro.

"Oh, right, Hiro. I could definitely imagine him pestering you about that." Tadashi raised his eyebrows. "I met him at the cafe," she clarified.

He nodded, smiling fondly before turning back to GoGo with a sparkle in his eyes. "Race to the bridge?"

GoGo smirked. "Game on."

They sped down the path past the cherry blossoms, past laughing children and picnic areas all covered with the pink snow, past the lake bordered with pale pebbles, before finally stopping to a rest at the bridge over a small running river.

"I won," GoGo said, taking off her helmet.

"Only-" Tadashi struggled to catch his breath. "Only because I gave you a head start."

"Liar," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Fine, it's because I didn't want to roll over that kid on the sidewalk."

GoGo smirked, shaking her head. "Just admit defeat, Tadashi."

He raised his arms over his head and dropped them again. "Fine. You won." GoGo punched her fist into the air in triumph. When she looked up into his face, she noticed that a few cherry blossom petals had fallen unnoticed into his hair.

His hand reached out towards her face and she whacked it away on instinct.

"Hey!" Tadashi exclaimed. "I was just trying to remove a few petals from your hair."

GoGo blew a small bubble and brought it into her mouth with a small 'pop!'.

"Fine," she replied. She tried not to blush as he reached out and brushed them off carefully. As his hand drifted back towards his side, she asked, "How's Baymax?"

"Great, partly thanks to you," he shot her a grin. Her heart thumped inside her chest. "I'm just adding a few finishing touches." She nodded. "He's really going to help a lot of people."

GoGo smiled a little at his last statement. He was always thinking about others, putting them before himself. Before she could stop herself, she had turned back to him, opening her mouth to say something that had been on her mind for a while.

"I'm really glad that you built something that could help others, even change the world," GoGo said, and looked down. "Me? I just built something to make myself faster."

Tadashi's eyebrows pinched together, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. "GoGo," he began, but she refused to look up. "This is only one of your first projects, not your last. I know you're meant for great things. I wouldn't be surprised if you change the world someday." He looked back at her as she tilted her head up to see his expression. "You're going to help a lot of people, too," Tadashi added. She scoffed. "Anyway, I think your project is brilliant and unique. Don't give up on it." His warm, brown eyes found hers as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Ack. He was too sweet, too cheesy, too nice. But she smiled anyway.

Tadashi glanced back at his watch. "I gotta go. I need to pick up Hiro from his friend's house." GoGo nodded understandingly.

"I'll see you around," she replied. Tadashi hesitated, then stepped closer to her. She felt her face heat up, but didn't step backwards. He lowered his head and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and backed away immediately. She felt the slight brush of his breath tickle against her skin.

"Bye, GoGo," he said shakily, swinging one leg over his bike after removing his skates. As he turned around to wave to her one last time, she saw that his face was flaming. Hers probably didn't look much different. She gave a quick wave before turning around towards the water, hoping he hadn't picked up on her blush.

GoGo forced herself to face the facts. She could tell he was interested in her. She bit her lip, standing idly on the bridge while gazing at the rippling water below. Spending time just thinking was something she hadn't remembered doing in a while, but then again, she hadn't ever felt like this before.

_Give him a chance! _Honey Lemon screamed in her mind.

Instead of quelling her this time, GoGo smiled. She already had, and she had probably already fallen for him, too.

* * *

**(A/N: Stop here if you only wanted fluff.)**

She should have known.

Good things always come to an end.

And there were no exceptions.

* * *

GoGo snapped back to reality, shaking the images and scenes from her memory. She _still_ couldn't stop thinking about him. She was kneeling over a grave with a marble headstone marking its place. _His_ grave.

She had refused to believe it at first, that he was gone. His cheerful smile and joking attitude. His clunky moped and late-night work sessions. His caring personality and warm, brown eyes.

Her brain was still flashing through all the scenes with him in her life, especially the last few before the showcase. The rain, the cafe, the cherry blossoms. And then the fire. Tadashi running towards the fire. Her, screaming, yelling at his stupidity, but knowing he wouldn't listen.

This morning, when she couldn't handle it any longer, she took a few items and made her way here. It's only been a few days, and she doesn't know how much longer she can handle this.

"Tadashi," GoGo mumbled, and nearly choked. "Tadashi, I brought your favorite coffee. You know, the caramel frappuccino? Your aunt was surprised when I got it, because I rarely ever drink any. I didn't tell her it was for you." She took a deep breath and placed the cup down next to the headstone. It was still steaming, the little tendrils of moisture snaking out of the cup and into the cool morning air.

"I-" GoGo bit her lip. "I also brought this." She laid a small cherry tree branch across the grave. "It's from my backyard. It's so you can remember that day when we went skating." GoGo clenched her fists as the first tear leaked out. She hadn't cried at the funeral, hadn't cried in front of everyone else, hadn't even cried in her own home. And here she was, crying in front of Tadashi.

"Come back," she pleaded. "I'm not going to forgive you for being so selfless again!" she muttered angrily, picking up a pebble and hurling it at the headstone. It made a small plink and bounced off.

Immediately, she mumbled, "Sorry, Tadashi," but still couldn't mask her frustration.

Why did he have to go inside that burning building? It's his fault! His stupid kindness and compassion! Her tears were flowing freely now, down her face and onto the damp dirt. Frustration surged through her and died down, leaving through her stinging tears.

"I just want you to be here right now." She rubbed at her eyes and sighed. He always knew how to comfort her, always knew the right thing to say to cheer someone up.

"Everyone's missing you. I hope you can hear this." She bit her lip again, fiddling with one of the buds on the cherry branch. "I'm missing you." GoGo clenched her fists tighter together. He was supposed to live a long life, but he chose the short one. She sighed, loosening her fingers.

"Why did you have to leave?" GoGo lifted her head up, trying to make out the field in front of her in the misty morning fog. She noticed the sun slowly starting to creep up the horizon.

"I need to leave now. I'm going to check up on Hiro again." She took a deep breath. "I'm trying to take care of him like you did, but you really did it better. He won't even come outside." More tears. Her heart ached.

"I miss you so much." She used her sleeve to swipe at her eyes, and realized that it was already soaked through.

"Look, I knew this was going to be hard to say, so I just wrote it down for you." GoGo fished out a small scrap of paper from inside her jacket, and unfolded it. She lifted the cherry branch a little and placed it carefully underneath after giving it one last, long look. She mentally prodded herself, knowing she couldn't stay here forever. GoGo pushed herself up again onto her feet.

She stepped backwards one step, continuing to stare at the headstone. "I won't forget you, Tadashi," she whispered into the cool breeze.

She walked to her bike, then glanced back. The little slip of paper was still there, tucked underneath the branch. She gave the grave a final wave and and tried to smile for him, but almost let out a choked sob instead.

Then, GoGo rode away with her head ducked so no one would notice her red eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

* * *

The light morning breeze swept through the grass and past the broken cherry tree branch. The small slip of creased notebook paper fluttered in the wind, yearning to fly away and dance with the cherry blossom petals, but the branch kept it pressed down into the dirt.

A short phrase was written on it, neatly penciled out in GoGo's usually messy handwriting.

It was something GoGo would regret never saying for the rest of her life.

It choked in her throat,

Opened the dam holding back her tears,

Revealed the feelings she had felt for Tadashi when he was still alive.

And even now.

...

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N: I hope that warning in the middle helped some of you! I didn't want to spoil it in the beginning, or not warn you beforehand, so I just stuck it in the middle. I'm not sure if that was a good idea...**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! Again, I'm new to writing, so tips would make me so happy and would be very appreciated!**

**All the Tomodashi writers on this site are so inspirational and amazing! Maybe someday I can be like them, but that's a really high hope...**


End file.
